Morning Glory (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Morning Glory", Season 1, episode 23, 23rd episode overall, production code: 2x11. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, Good Morning, What's That Smell? and Bear's Friends Woke Up Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin {Cut to Tutter sleeping with his pupils shown.} Tutter: {bolts upright} {shakes back and forth} Whoa. Bear Finds Ojo Awake Ojo: Good Morning? What's so good about the morning that everybody's talking so loud? Morning and What Do You Think? [The word "Morning" appears on-screen. The sun appears rising over Bear as the letter O is in disguise.] Bear: Did you know what first letter "morning" is? That one right there? [The letter M flashes.] "M"? That's right! Morning. The morning starts when the sun rises. [An animated window and a bed appear with a moon. The moon sinks and the sun rises. Rooster crows.] Bear: It's that time when you wake up and go to the bathroom. [A toilet and toilet paper appear on-screen.] Bear: Or your Mom and Dad will give you a diaper change. [A plate of breakfast is also shown on the left.] Bear: And then, you have breakfast. [Some animated clothes appear on the right. This forms a yellow shirt, blue pants, and some red shoes with socks, making it look like walking.] Bear: What Do You Think? What's the best way to start the morning? Hmm? What Do You Think? Making Breakfast Ojo: I'm awake now, and ready for my breakfast. All: Yay! Bear: Great! Um, where's Treelo? {Treelo joins in along with Bear and his friends.} After Breakfast and Brush Brush Bree {As their friends finish eating...} {The song "Brush Brush Bree" begins.} Pop Refuses to Find His Inner Tube / Clean Up the House {Cut to: Living Room} Pop: I'm tubeless, Bear. Pip: There, there, little camper. Shadow's Story Pop: Hey! There it is! All: Yay! Pop Found His Inner Tube! [Pop wears it around his head] Pop: I'm tubular! [They all laugh] Pop: I get that. Tutter: Let's go, everybody! Bear: Bye, guys. See you later! {Bear closes the kitchen door. Suddenly, he stopped walking silently and decides to put his hand in his ear just to make sure.} Bear: {realizes everything is silent} Hey....it's awfully quiet with everybody gone. I missed them already! (laughs) But you know, this might be a good time to find my friend Shadow! Remember, if we look real hard and sing our song together, she might appear. Ready? (starts singing frantically in the key of F) ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (realizes the coat rack next to her is not here) Hmm. ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (walks outside) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (camera pans) ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪ (raises his hand as Shadow appears) Shadow! Shadow: Hello, Bear. Bear: Shadow, what are you doing? Shadow: Well, my exercises, Bear. Ah. Boy, it's great to exercise in the morning, it really makes you going. Bear: I know what you mean, Shadow. I love to exercise in the morning, when I get the chance. Well, Shadow, I was wondering if you happen to have, you know, a story? Shadow: No problem, Bear. I've got just the story for you this fine morning. Watch. (glitter shines) :Shadow: A yawn in the dawn :Silhouette Bear: {yawns} Boy, is it morning already? {Harmonica sounds} :Shadow: A birdie cheeps :Birdie: Who's cheep? Oh, cheep! Cheep, cheep! :Shadow: Sunlight over the hill creeps / A lift in the mist :Rabbit: Oh! There you are! :Shadow: A newspaper the dog fetches :Dog: Oh, this newspaper tastes pretty good! Must be good news. Hey, open the door! Hello? {knocks} Huh? :Shadow: A first bug the fish catches :{The fish eats a fly with a jump in the pond.} :Shadow: And the cows sweetly moo... :Sweetly Mooing Cows: Good morning, good morning! Good morning to you! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. That was great, Shadow. What a great way to start the morning. With a story. Well, I don't mean to interrupt your exercising. Shadow: No problem, Bear. But if you need another story, you better be in good shape to catch me! (Both laughing) Bear: I can see that, Shadow. Thank you. Shadow: Bye! Bear Reads a Book {Cut to: Living Room} Bear: Okay. Well, how about some snacks, everybody? Luna Tells Bear About the Morning / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) (Cut - The Attic) Bear: Ah, the attic. Isn't it great? Sometimes I like to come up and just look out at the stars. It's also where I talk to a special friend. Let's see if we can find her. (enters his balcony) Luna: You're so right, Bear. By the way, I always love starting my Morning with you.Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts